merlins_tales_of_britanniafandomcom-20200215-history
Merlin
Timeline S *Merlin's Grandfather Mauricius is King of Siluria *ca 412 - Merlin's mother tried to locate his father *ca 413? - birth *ca 414 - Merlin becomes pupil of Blaesus and Colonus *ca 415 Merlin defends his mother from Judge Matthaeus *Merlin is friends with Maeldin *Ruggieri and Labegues are sent to search for Merlin *Dinabutius chides Merlin for having no father *Eli brings Merlin (7 years old) and his mother before the King at Snowdon *ca 417 - Merlin prophecies Vortigern and saves young Ambrosius and Uter *422 - Lucifer taunts Merlin.Merlin conjures Phileadelphos and the two trap Lucifer under a rock. *423 - Merlin rescues the wayward spirit Phileadelphos from the saxon sorcerer Osmond *Merlin creates Gargantua *ca 428-450 Merlins wanderings *ca. 430 - Merlin falls in love with Viviana *Merlin's daughter Inogena born *Merlin flees with Inogena from Britannia. *Merlin in Rome arguing with Conrad and defending himself before the pope *Merlin saves the blind King of Rome from seven evil sages and a magic Cauldron *Merlin exposes Avenable *Merlin visits Flualis and Subina in Jerusalem *Merlin reveals Placidus about the Grail and the once and future King *ca.444-birth of Mabon *Merlin becomes friends with Guinebal *ca 450-455 - Merlin assists Ambrosius and later Uther *Merlin befriends Antor *460 ca.Mabon becomes Merlins pupil *Merlin imprisons Abinors on the turning isle *Merlin abducts Abinors daughter *Merlin stays on the Island of Marvels *Merlin defeats Clingsor *Merlin kills two Sorcerers at Merlin's rock *Merlin lives near Galabes in Gwent *Merlin heals Antor' s wife Valia from infertility *Merlin has his hands in Hectors conception *ca 476 - Merlin has his hands in Artus' conception *Merlin brings the newborn Artus to Antor ----------------------------------------------------------- *Artus meets Merlin in the disguise of "Winliget", who spouts prophecies *Merlin saves Artus from schemes by Osmond *Merlin convinces Brice of Canterbury to hold the sword-in-the-stone tournament *Artus and Cei take part in the sword-in-the Stone tournament *Merlin befriends Guinebal * ca 493- 503 - Merlin assists Artus to ascend the throne *Merlin assists Laris and Claris *Merlin at the height of Artus reign is a man of ca. 80 years *ca 503 - 516 - Merlin assists Artus in the saxon wars -------------------------------------------------------------- *Merlin creates Tom Thumb *Merlin makes the ship of joy *Merlin defeats Triermain *Merlin falls in love with Nimue and is magically imprisoned ---------------------------------------------------------------- *Merlin relates a series of prophecies to his scribes. *destroys a ship and kills an Egyptian Princess. Galahad resurrects and marries her. *Merlin found by Bagdemagus *merlin is freed from his magic prison ---------------------------------------------------------------- *Merlin marries Guendoloen *Merlin serves Gwenddoleu *573 - Merlin takes part in the battle or Arthuret, sees a vision and gets mad *ca 580 - merlin lives as a wild hermit in the forests *Merlin kills Guendoloena's new husband *ca. 614 - Merlin meets Kentigern who records the story of his life *Merlin's madness is cured *Merlin faces Lucifer's acfusations and defies him *ca. 623? - death Other Merlins *Merlin also was the byname of Merlin's Grandfather Mauric *In a previous incarnation Merlin had been the high-priest or Deity of the Stone-age people which had built Stonehenge More family members *Grandparents:Mauric & Onbrans (maternal);Carantina & Moraed *Aunts & Uncles:Anna, Colonus, Cadgaun, Aurelia (Maternal);Afaggdu, Creirwy (Paternal) Alternative Names *Alallogenos *Ambrosius *Celidoine *Emrys *Guynglaff *Llailoken *Malduc *Melior *Menw *Merdin *Merlynus *Moridunos *Myrrdin Wyllt Category:Magician Category:Arthurs time Category:Uthers time Category:Vortigerns time Category:Hermit Category:Bard